doobies_doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Doobie's DogHouse Wikia
Welcome to Doobiepedia Claude Wayne Robinson was an Alabama sewer man with a dream: to start a business using other people's money and then to give nothing back to his investors. A group from the Something Awful forums called Team Frogout made all his dreams come true. The Story - Goons laugh at hilariously underfunded Doobie's Hot Dog Stand Kickstarter. The only donation was from his wife, Tasha. It's not discovered until long after that much of his writing is plagiarized. - Somehow, the attention to Doobie's turns from ironic to sincere. It's hard to say how or why this happened. Some goons were convinced that Doobie already had a successful dog cart and that he had an in with the local truckers. - Goons decide to overfund Doobie, and feel way too good about themselves in the process. - Doobie is a dim 45 year old Southerner who has no clue where the fuck this sudden funding is coming from. Looking back we don't really know much about Doobie. Some say was once a long haul trucker that became a sewer worker. Some claim he was already running a hot dog cart before the Kickstarter but there appears to be no evidence. - Soundmonkey organizes the Kickstarter funding and gets way too involved trying to help Doobie. Goons continue to pump donations in and condescend to Doobie by saying how cute his little hot dog dream is. Goons think they're going to affect the economy of poor Reform, AL by helping fund a hot dog stand. One goon cancels Christmas to give it all to Doob. - Goons tell him they're "Team Frog Out" because of some trivial obsession with a stuffed frog from a porn picture. Doobie agrees to make a "Frog Dog" in honor of donating goons, and even agrees to paint a giant frog on the side of the building. It's now a lame vanity project for goons but Soundmonkey still insists it's sincere and tries way too hard to work with Doobie. People who criticize are probated or banned. - The Kickstarter campaign closes out at $14,000. Kickstarter gets its share and some people don’t pay up but Doobie still gets around $10K. - Doobie’s original plan was to refurbish a van or trailer. After looking into the costs and seeing so much interest from the internet he decided to buy a prefab storage building and drop it in the dirt parking lot of a local antique store. - At some point after he's funded Doobie gives a bunch of money to some random woman who couldn't pay her bills, because he didn't want "them babies being cold." Goons who are facebook friends with Doobie begin noticing racist and homophobic leanings. - Doobie looks into the costs of installing a kitchen and connecting utilities into a prefab building and also learns that he's required to have a vent hood. He changes his plans again and rents a building just down the road. It has a restroom and a vent hood and the rent is even cheaper. - Surprise, there is no vent hood. Doobs must have agreed to rent the building without even stepping inside. Instead of walking away and finding another location he immediately begins remodeling and buying equipment. - The Vent Hood Saga begins. Despite $10K from his Kickstarter he is running out of money. He’s bought loads of equipment and he's paying rent and utilities for it to sit in a building that’s nowhere near usable as a restaurant. He has a vent hood but not the $3000 to have it installed. Doobie starts ANOTHER Kickstarter for the vent hood. This is when even the most generous goons turned on him. Few donate and Doobie cancels it himself hours before its scheduled end. - Doobie sells his boat and manages to get a loan (despite being denied one before when trying to use 1000 twitter followers as evidence of good credit). The vent hood is installed and Doobie manages to open the Dog House. -Doobie's Dog House opens in April 2014. Having no idea what working in a restaurant is like, Doobie initially thinks he can close at 3pm to avoid working late. Over a year later he still closes for holidays that would be great for a hot dog business, like July 4th. Doobie has also closed several times because he ran out of food, blaming his delivery driver. -Doobie celebrates beating the odds and being open for over a year by mentioning the big anniversary on facebook, sort of asking for ideas for what to do, and then doing nothing. -In November of 2015 Doobie attempts full-service breakfast. This time he puts in more effort than just reselling donuts but again fails. After giving up he attempts to sell fixtures and opened food on facebook. Shifting his hours earlier for breakfast may have been another attempt to end his work day by 5pm. -Doobie rents garage space across the road from the shack and starts a new business doing oil changes and light repairs. In November of 2015 West Alabama Automotive opens. -Doobie's Diner and West Alabama Automotive both close in January of 2016. Doobie claims that his building will be torn down to expand a funeral home's parking lot but the closest funeral home is miles away. He claims business is booming but closes within days and apparently before even being given a move-out date. Doobie apparently has no way to recover his investment in the building's improvements but again tries to sell equipment and leftover food on facebook. -Doobie and Tasha have a meltdown on facebook and twitter. They make accusations and threats toward Froggers and Something Awful, confusing friends and customers who know nothing about either. The facebook pages soon get deleted but Doobie's twitter remains. -The End - In November 2017 a weirdo from the internet visits Reform. The Doghouse is still standing, just empty and repainted. The florist next door has been torn down and replaced with a funeral home. The Menu Doobie's menu was initially that of a simple hot dog cart but it soon expanded and began a constant evolution. Individual menu items. Doobie quit selling combos, and replaced them with specials, probably because combos were promised to Kickstarter backers. Front and back(?) of another menu. Another updated menu. Full service breakfast page 1 and page 2. Other Adventures Oobie Og Hous Liable vs. Comedy 1st Annual Car & Truck Show Virgie Barron THE DOG HOUSE Doobie's post-closing twitter meltdown Doobie Raps Doobie Tribute Videos Funny Stuff from the SA Goons Doobie and Tasha Get Political The Chicken Bar Contest Incident Obama Lunch Doobie and Tasha react to marriage equality Further Reading Original Threads and Sources What Goons Said Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse